


if it's just pretend

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Jealousy but not toxic, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Sarutobi Asuma/Yamato | Tenzou, Secret Relationship, Secretary Umino Iruka, Vice President Hataka Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: It has been eight months since Iruka and Kakashi started their secret relationship, and ever since then, they hadn’t faced any problems - except for the occasional want to kiss and hold each other in public.It's tough and a little complicated, but they make the most of it.But what happens when one of them snaps as a third person suddenly appears out of nowhere. Will Kakashi and Iruka remain lovers? Or will their relationship just be history only the two of them know?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: kakairu for the soul [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelanatedRavenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/gifts).



> i offer this piece to Brianna!! You're a nice friend and I appreciate you so so much. Happy birthday, I hope you'll enjoy this! Love lots <3 Kinda lowkey nervous also cause you told me your birthday just 5 days before it, and I just went lfkgjkldfjf. I honestly didn't think it would end up with a lot of words but eyyy :D 
> 
> Big thank you to Zaff !! You've been a big help and just, thank you so so so much for proofreading my work \o/
> 
> Anyway, other mistakes in the story are mine since they didn't get to look at it after. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy~

_I said, "No one has to know what we do"_   
_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_   
_And his voice is a familiar sound_   
_Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_

Tightening his hold around Iruka's waist, Kakashi nuzzles his face further into the crook of the brunet's neck, inhaling his scent deeply before dropping light kisses on the skin his lips can reach. 

"Kakashi," Iruka giggles, his hand cupping Kakashi's face, trying to push the older man away from him. "Kakashi, that's enough," 

"Why?" Kakashi manages to say as he begins to lightly suck on that one spot below Iruka's ear, knowing perfectly well that Iruka likes it when he kisses him there. 

A small moan escapes Iruka’s lips, Kakashi smirking in victory. However, before he can bite on Iruka’s delicious skin, the brunet pushes Kakashi away gently, with a pout decorating his lips. Iruka glares at the silver-haired man playfully and Kakashi only grins in return as he presses their hips together. 

At this point, Iruka regrets ever letting the other man carry him onto his desk. He knows how hard it is to get away from Kakashi’s ministrations. He kisses him good, holds him nice, and just - everything about Kakashi is hypnotizing. 

“Stay for lunch…” Kakashi whispers hotly against his ear, running his tongue over it. Iruka squirms away from his touch, laughing a little as Kakashi whines childishly at him. Finally, after a minute of persuading Kakashi to let him go, Iruka successfully hops down from the desk, his arms still around Kakashi’s neck as their lips brush together. 

“Don’t pout at me, Kakashi,” Iruka smiles, “You know we can’t…”

“I know,” Releasing a heavy sigh, Kakashi doesn’t even bother hiding his disappointment as he rests his head on Iruka’s shoulder. “I just want to have lunch with you…” 

“I’m sorry,” Iruka lowers his hands to Kakashi’s arms, rubbing it up and down in the hope that it would comfort Kakashi somehow. It had been like this ever since the two of them got together. They had talked and agreed to this. Iruka was well aware that Kakashi wasn’t just an ordinary employee - he was a Hatake and the Vice President of Senju Corporation - and Iruka was just an ordinary secretary working for him.

The brunet couldn't even begin to imagine the rumors that would spread if their relationship ever got out. It could potentially ruin both their careers and any chances Kakashi might have of advancing from the post of vice president. That’s the last thing Iruka wanted. So for now, he thinks as he cups Kakashi’s face gently to make the silver-haired man look at him, they have to endure. 

“Kakashi, how about this,” Iruka starts off, his thumb caressing the scar adorning Kakashi’s left eye. “After work, I’ll stay over to your place.” 

Iruka sighs in relief as a smile finally appears on his boyfriend’s handsome face. 

“Then I’ll get to…”

Iruka throws his head back, laughing out loud and accepting Kakashi’s lips on his neck. 

“Why? What’s so funny,” Kakashi asks in between kisses. “Iruka, stop laughing.”

“Yes, yes. Okay,” Iruka pulls back and drops a chaste kiss on Kakashi’s nose, “Cook me dinner tonight and maybe I’ll let you…” And as the brunet whispers naughty promises in Kakashi’s ears, the vice-president can’t help but groan, one of his hands travels downwards to grope Iruka’s ass. 

After a few more kisses and promises of a good evening for them both, Iruka walks over to the door while fixing his hair. He looks back at his boyfriend, noticing Kakashi’s smile isn’t as bright as it was before. 

“Kakashi…” Iruka wants to stay. Wants to join him but-

“It’s okay. Go, your friends are waiting for you. ”

He beams at Kakashi before opening the door with a heavy heart.  
  
  


~~*~~

The week passes by in a blur, and Iruka and Kakashi's routine stays pretty much the same. Iruka goes to the office at six in the morning and gets Kakashi's schedule ready. At seven-thirty, Iruka goes down to the entrance of the building to greet Kakashi. In the afternoon, Iruka spends the majority of his time beside Kakashi, or running errands for him, sneaking in a few touches and kisses in between. Once the day ends, either Iruka or Kakashi waits for the other to finish so they can go home together in Kakashi's private car. 

The two of them don’t live together yet, not that it matters. It’s too early for that. They had plenty of time together to think of their future. For now, they would make the most of the present. 

"Could you please take these copies to marketing and sales? Thank you. Also, ask Asuma if the reports for the Tokyo Mall Sales are already done. I want to see them as soon as possible. Thank you." And before Iruka can nod, Kakashi looks up and beams at him before puckering his lips. 

Feeling his cheeks heating up at the sudden change of attitude from the other man, Iruka tightens his hold on the papers in his arms, and looks around the office to make sure the blinds on the window and door are closed. Once confirming they wouldn't be seen, Iruka pushes his hair behind his ear and bends forward to kiss Kakashi on the lips. 

The journey to the Marketing and Sales department isn't all that long, and soon enough, Iruka finds himself waiting outside the manager’s office as Asuma finalizes his report. 

"Iruka," The brunet snaps his head up and stares at the newcomer for a good few seconds before his face lights up. 

"Tenzou, hi!" Iruka smiles at Tenzou, standing up to give him a slight bow.

"It's uhm, been a while huh?" The pale man before him says, laughing awkwardly as he scratches the back of his head. Iruka nods in return, chuckling along with him. 

"It is! I didn't know they moved you to Sales?" 

Tenzou and Iruka used to be colleagues in the HR Department. They worked together and became close, flirted a bit and went out on a few dates. It didn't really work out between the two of them but they chose to remain friends, until Tenzou was transferred to another department and Iruka was requested to work as Kakashi's secretary. They lost touch after that, but still waved at each other whenever they caught a glimpse of the other. 

It was nice to talk to Tenzou again without the urgency of rushing from one place to another. 

"I was at Production first but then, you know, leveled up like you." Tenzou grins as Iruka swats his arm gently with the folder he's holding. "I was taken into the Sales department only last year, and now," Tenzou confidently raises his ID and Iruka leans forward, eyes squinting as he reads it. 

"Assistant Manager, Sales Department." Iruka gasps, this time hitting Tenzou on the arm a little less gently. 

"Tenzou! Congrats! Since when?" 

"Three months ago," The light blush on the pale man's cheeks is visible and Iruka has to stop himself from teasing the man further. 

"That's great news Tenzou! How's the workload so far? Have you made any friends here?" Iruka can't help but worry a little. Tenzou was known for being shy and sometimes he distanced himself from others. If Iruka hadn’t approached him that one time when Tenzou was clearly struggling with the copy machine, they would never have met one another. 

"Ah yes, yes. You always worry about me, Iruka."

Just then, the door to Asuma's office opens and a tall, black-haired man appears with an unlit cigar between his lips. Iruka and Tenzou bow immediately and Asuma acknowledges them.

"Here you go, Iruka." Asuma hands Iruka three folders full of papers. The secretary takes them but struggles under their weight... Fortunately, Tenzou notices his discomfort and quickly helps the other, taking one folder from him. 

Asuma raises his brow at the assistant manager. 

"I'll just help Iruka take these up. I'll get back to you on that list of suppliers as soon as I return.”

Iruka doesn't know why, but the way Asuma looks at them, sends an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. He doesn’t know much about Asuma, except that he was a quiet person. He liked to keep to himself, and would only talk to you only if it was about work. In all of Iruka's years of working for Senju Corporation, Asuma was the only manager Iruka just couldn’t seem to befriend.

Without a word, Asuma turns back to his office and closes the door behind him. 

  
  


~~

  
  


"Just put it right there," Iruka says softly as Tenzou carefully places the folder down on Kakashi's desk, bowing a little at the vice president who is busy on a phone call. 

Kakashi looks at Tenzou skeptically, before his eyes turn to Iruka. 

"Okay, understood. How about we negotiate the terms to their liking…" As Kakashi continues to talk on the phone, his eyes follow his secretary who is walking out with Tenzou, ignoring the uncomfortableness in his chest when they laugh together quietly. 

  
  


~~

  
  


"So, you and Tenzou?" Kakashi blurts out of the blue as his hands switch gears. Iruka looks at Kakashi in surprise, caught off guard by the sudden mention of his friend’s name. 

“Tenzou? What about him?” Iruka tries his best to push away the frown forming on his face, but the vice president only speeds up, his gray eyes glued outside, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. 

“Nothing. I just saw you two enjoying lunch together.” 

“Kakashi-”

“Iruka.” The silver-haired man glances at him for a moment before returning his gaze back to the road, slowing down as the traffic light turns red. 

“You two used to date.” Kakashi informs, voice firm and expression unreadable as he turns slightly to face the brunet, who in turn huffs in disbelief. 

“Used to,” Iruka frowns, not liking where the conversation was going. 

“Yes. Used to.” Breathing in deeply through his nose, Kakashi cards his free hand through his hair, trying his best to keep his composure as Iruka continues to frown at him. 

“I know - ” Kakashi attempts to start off calmly, wanting to be reasonable, but he just can’t help the slight ache in his heart knowing that Iruka got to have lunch with the person he used to date instead of him. 

“I know there’s nothing between you and Tenzou anymore but Iruka, I-”

“Kakashi, it’s just Tenzou!” 

“That’s why I said I know…” At this point, Kakashi is amazed at how he manages to keep his voice stable. He doesn’t want to scream at Iruka. He can’t. He doesn’t have the heart to shout, even if his mind is kind of a mess right now.

Neither of them talks for a moment as the traffic light turns green. It’s tense and uncomfortable, and Iruka remains quiet as Kakashi turns onto a familiar road, parking a few houses away from Iruka’s apartment. Kakashi doesn’t unlock the doors immediately. 

“Iruka, I’m sorry.” 

Sighing heavily, Iruka unfastens his seatbelt and Kakashi prepares himself for Iruka’s words, or worse, Iruka leaving him alone. But then again, his lover is so full of surprises. 

Iruka cups his cheeks and presses his lips against Kakashi’s. 

“It’s okay. I understand,” The brunet says in between kisses, and Kakashi immediately wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Iruka closer - wanting to feel his warmth. He opens his mouth, letting Iruka’s tongue explore his cavern as their kiss deepens, tongue and teeth clashing, sending a delightful shiver up his spine. 

Iruka maneuvers himself closer, hopping on Kakashi’s lap ungracefully, even bumping his butt against the car horn. 

A soft chuckle escapes Kakashi’s lips but it is quickly replaced by a moan as Iruka grinds their hips together. 

“Kakashi, look at me,” Iruka is the first one to pull back, one hand gripping the car seat while the other gently cups Kakashi’s cheek. “Tenzou is a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. So please,” He drops a chaste kiss on Kakashi’s slightly chapped lips, “Please don’t worry that pretty head of yours.” 

“Hmmm…” Kakashi leans back in his seat as his hand goes up to caress the side of Iruka’s face, appreciating the low purr from his lover in return. “I know, and I’m sorry.” 

Iruka smiles, running his gaze over Kakashi’s scar, his nose, cheeks, lips, and his beauty mark. He leans forward again and brushes their noses together. 

“How about this,” Iruka breathes out, his skin tingling as Kakashi shifts his hands down to Iruka’s waist, caressing it softly, “I’ll spend the night here, and then also on the weekend?”

“Hmm, will you bake me those soft pretzels that I love?” 

“Anything you want.”  
  


~~*~~  
  
  


Kakashi gives the security a small smile as he enters Senju Corp. He had just gotten back from a very unsatisfying lunch meeting with a few board members who were too old to understand the meaning of ‘trends’. After an hour of suffering, Kakashi had left and asked his driver to take him to one of the bakeries that stocked not only his favorite pastry, but also Iruka’s. 

Fighting off the grin on his face, Kakashi makes his way to the elevator with his laptop bag hanging from his left hand, while his right hand holds a brown paper bag containing two chocolate-filled croissants that he knows Iruka will love. 

When he arrives on the second highest floor, Kakashi is greeted by some empty cubicles. He glances around and spots a few employees either having a quick rest or simply eating on their desks. Kakashi acknowledges some who bow to him before making his way to his office. 

However, Kakashi pauses once he passes by the pantry room. He looks to his left and almost drops his bag as he sees Iruka happily eating lunch with his friends, but the thing is… 

Tenzou is there. 

And while Kotetsu and Genma are busy telling a story, Kakashi feels his heart beat at a rapid pace as he watches Tenzou reach out a hand to gently pick a grain of rice off of the side of Iruka’s mouth. The duo blush at said action and Anko teases them about it, Genma following soon after - only to stop a few seconds later when Izumo suddenly stands up and gives Kakashi a deep bow. 

Kakashi briefly ignores how Iruka looks at him in surprise as he gently smiles at his employees. 

“Hatake-san! Had a nice lunch outside?” Anko is the first one to talk, smiling at the vice-president. 

Kakashi nods, still smiling. 

“Yes, I did. Though it's always stressful eating out with the oldies,” Laughter echoes through the room and before they can ask him any more questions, Kakashi excuses himself. 

“I’ll just head out to my office and rest for a bit. You guys enjoy the rest of your lunch,” And with that he left, ignoring the pang in his chest as his fingers grip the brown paper bag a little too tightly. 

  
  


~~

  
  


“Iruka, I need you to reschedule my meeting tomorrow with Jiraiya-san. We are expected to meet Tsunade at the building site tomorrow at around two.” Kakashi orders, his voice flat and eyes obviously avoiding Iruka. 

It had been an hour and a half since the lunch break incident and Iruka, well, he wanted to talk to Kakashi, but his lover had left his office and gone to the Accounting Department to have a small chat with Inoichi-san. Normally, Iruka would have accompanied him, however, the silver-haired man had given him a different task to complete and said the meeting wasn’t serious enough for him to be needed.

And now, as Iruka rewrites Kakashi’s schedule, he can’t help but try and catch Kakashi’s gaze. The vice president is persistent though and proceeds to bury his nose in his paperwork . 

“Anything else, Hatake-san?” 

Kakashi pauses, and Iruka knows he rarely calls Kakashi by his last name when they’re alone.

“That’s all, you may go.”

Iruka huffs out, his secretary role already thrown out the window and crosses his arms over his chest. He waits for Kakashi to give him a glance, but Kakashi is as hard-headed as he is. 

“Kakashi, look at me.” Kakashi doesn’t but Iruka continues, “Earlier, I - that was just pure - gosh, I know what Tenzou did there is unreasonable and - Kakashi, please look at me.” 

When the vice president finally does, Iruka’s lips instantly form a pout as he makes his way over to Kakashi’s side. He tugs on the sleeve of his coat lightly, “I’m sorry. I will be more careful.”

After a few seconds of silence, with the two of them staring at each other, Iruka has a brief thought that the day would continue with Kakashi giving him a well-deserved silent treatment, when suddenly, he grabs Iruka’s hand and drops a kiss on his knuckles. 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Kakashi says while raining soft kisses on Iruka’s knuckles, “It’s not your fault. No one is at fault.”

“Kakashi-”

“I know Tenzou means no harm, and that I…” Kakashi looks up at him, and Iruka’s heart skips a beat. He feels a slight stinging in his eyes as he stares back at Kakashi’s sincere ones. 

The older man had a cold exterior. The first time Iruka met Kakashi, he had instantly labeled him as a jerk. However, when Iruka was struggling to get a ride home after losing his wallet one day, Kakashi found him at the bus stop, soaked from the rain whilst Kakashi sat comfortably in the luxury of his car. He assumed his boss would only look at him oddly, maybe give him bus money, but Kakashi had offered him a ride home. And then - then Iruka saw him smile, and the kindness in it. 

Kakashi was a serious man. But was also sincere - in his work, in his words, and in his actions. 

“I trust you.”

Iruka closes his eyes, bends forward, and kisses his lover. 

As everything is cleared and Iruka is ready to head out, blushing madly at the hickey Kakashi had left on his wrist, Kakashi calls out for him and gives Iruka a ruined paper bag. Iruka raises his brow, “What’s this?”

“Sorry, the bag got ruined but it’s chocolate croissants. Your favorite. Eat it.” 

Iruka grins and proceeds to jump the pale man once more, their lips meeting for the second time. 

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


Kakashi makes an effort - a full on effort to push away this bad, bad jealousy he feels every time he sees Iruka with Tenzou. Really, he tries. Like that one time when he kept calling Iruka through the intercom, and after a few minutes of no answer, took it upon himself to see where Iruka was, only to find him waiting by the elevator. But he wasn’t alone - he was with Tenzou, and they were laughing.

Okay, Kakashi could let that pass. No harm done. Plus, Tenzou had left on his own once the elevator arrived. 

There was also that time when he was in a meeting with Asuma. He had noticed how Tenzou and Iruka smiled at each other, even whispering about some inside joke that - by the end of the workday, Iruka ended up on top of him in the backseat of his car. 

Kakashi let that pass too because by the end of the day, _Iruka was his._ But then, he just can’t help but feel a little ache in his chest every time he can’t hold Iruka’s hand in public, every time they can’t eat lunch together in his office, at how they needed to sneak out after work just so they could go home together.   
  


.

  
The silver-haired man releases a sigh of relief, stretching his arms in the air as he glances at the clock on the wall opposite him. It’s now five in the afternoon, and for once, Kakashi would be able to clock out early on a Friday. 

Today, he and Iruka were going to spend the entire evening with each other. Their first stop was going to be at that small ramen stand Iruka saw last week. It was completely hidden and located far from the business district so they would still have their privacy. Next, they were going to a bookstore Iruka frequented, and Kakashi planned to buy everything Iruka touched. Then they were going to head back to Kakashi’s apartment, watch a movie, and spend the rest of their night on the bed, or the sofa. 

Kakashi smiles to himself, excited to finally have Iruka all to himself after a week of endless papercuts and glaring laptop screens. After making sure everything in his was turned off, Kakashi finally grabs his coat and bag and exits his office. 

Some employees who are also leaving see him and wish him a good weekend. Kakashi returns the wishes kindly as he briskly walks over to Iruka's desk, only to pause when he catches his lover surrounded by his friends. 

“Come on, Iruka!” Genma whines as he tightens his grip around Iruka’s neck, “Join us for once. Plus, all that ‘paperwork’ can wait, I’m sure the vice president wouldn’t mind you giving him those reports late - ow! Anko, what did…oh,” In a flash, Genma has his arms down and the rest of the squad is bowing to him. 

“Hatake-san,” Surprisingly, it’s Tenzou, whose presence Kakashi has stopped questioning, given the number of times he has seen the man on his floor recently. “Good afternoon.” 

“Hm,” Kakashi hums nonchalantly, turning his gaze to Iruka. 

“So, you’re all going out tonight?” He asks casually, hiding the hurt in his voice as Iruka only stares at him while his friends enthusiastically tell Kakashi their plans. 

“It’s karaoke night!” Kotetsu cheers as Izumo tries to pull his hand down, “We’ve been planning for this night in ages, and Iruka here,” Kotetsu drapes an arm around Iruka’s neck, still unaware of the heavy air between the secretary and the vice president, “Says he has some ‘paperwork’ to do. I mean, it’s a nice Friday night, right, Hatake-san?”

“Tetsu.” Iruka attempts to remove Kotetsu’s arms but then his friends start telling Iruka how he needs to have a break, how he was always overworking himself, and that they missed hanging out with him during weekends. 

“It’ll be a bummer if you don’t come with us, Iruka.” Tenzou’s voice is soft but all of them are paying attention to him as he slowly reaches out to pat Iruka’s shoulder. 

By now, Iruka looks defeated, and Kakashi knows what he has to do. 

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi grins at the group of friends, “That sounds like a nice plan you have there, and yes, it’ll be a shame if you spent Friday night doing paperwork. You have the weekends for that, Iruka.” Kakashi grips his bag and coat tighter, “Go on and be with them,” 

“Oh! Want to come with us, Hatake-san?” Genma invites him and the group visibly freezes. Kakashi shakes his head, chuckling a little. 

“Thank you, but I can’t. I have to prepare a script for my opening speech at the Grand Plaza.” Kakashi bows a little, “You all have fun, okay? Enjoy the night. See you on Monday, gentlemen, Miss Anko.” 

And with every step Kakashi takes towards the elevator, he sorely wishes for Iruka to come and stop him, to say that he was going with him and not them. But he doesn’t. 

  
  


~~

Iruka presses on the intercom twice as he tries his best to push away his anxiousness. He takes in a deep breath, glancing down at his watch. It was only a little past twelve, and Iruka was sure Kakashi was still awake. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka calls out through the intercom once more, hoping the other man was on the other side. Sighing, Iruka presses the doorbell again. Earlier, as he was sitting quietly in the middle of his friends and watching them sing their hearts out, Iruka kept sending messages to Kakashi. He even tried calling him, but it didn’t seem like the silver-haired man planned on answering him. When the clock struck ten, and Anko was too drunk to stop him from leaving, Iruka quickly left the karaoke place with a promise to his friends that he would hang out with them next time. 

“Kakashi, please.” As if on cue, Iruka hears the door being unlocked. He straightens himself, his mind formulating an apology as he sees the door finally open. 

Just as Iruka opens his mouth to speak, Kakashi pulls him in roughly by the arm and his lips crash against Kakashi’s soft ones. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually got a little too long soooooo :D  
> this is the last chapter!~
> 
> ehehe :3

A contented sigh escapes Iruka as he snuggles further under Kakashi’s chin. His whole body melts, fitting perfectly against Kakashi as the older man runs feathery touches over the expanse of his naked back. 

“Kakashi, I’m sorry.” Iruka starts off, whispering against Kakashi’s chest, loving how he feels the soft heartbeat of his lover. “I wanted to reason with them but-”

“I’m sorry, too.” Kakashi cuts him off and drops a kiss on top of Iruka’s head. Kakashi sighs and takes Iruka’s hand in his while his other continues to caress his soft skin, blunt fingernails scratching down Iruka’s spine gently as he inhales Iruka’s scent. 

“I was unfair.”

“No, no…” Iruka slowly props himself up, their hands still linked together as he stares at those gray orbs he loves to look at so much, “I didn’t…” He feels his eyes stinging as Kakashi looks at him lovingly. 

Kakashi was a cold man, but every time he looked at Iruka, he was always so soft and warm. 

“I didn’t have the courage to stop them. I’m sorry, Kakashi…”

“Iruka,”

“You’re very important to me, and last night I was panicking and scared and I just-”

“It’s okay.” Kakashi lets go of his hand to cup his cheek. The silver-haired man leans forward and drops a kiss on Iruka’s lips, “Our situation is… complicated, but I also don’t want you to miss out with your friends,”

Iruka doesn’t say a word and proceeds to snuggle back into Kakashi’s embrace once more. 

“We can always have a date night whenever we want…”

Iruka chuckles, kissing Kakashi’s chest. 

A comfortable silence envelope the two, only the sound of their breathing breaking it as Iruka’s kisses go from Kakashi’s chest up to the silver-haired man’s jaw. Iruka was now on top of Kakashi, the two of them still pressed together intimately as their lips danced with one another. 

Kakashi pulls back and wraps his arms around Iruka’s waist. 

“Iruka, what if… what if we tell everyone about us.” Kakashi whispers as Iruka looks back at him like he had said something completely bizarre. 

“Kakashi-”

“I know, but it’s just that,” Kakashigrabs Iruka’s hand once more, kissing the inside of his palm softly, “I want to tell them you’re mine. I want to kiss you good morning when I arrive at the office,”

“Kakashi…”

“I just want to have lunch with you as my lover, not as my secretary.”

 _Iruka is speechless_. He can feel his heart drumming violently against his chest as he looks at Kakashi. Truth to be told, Iruka also wanted to have lunch with him every day, wanted to kiss him every time he smiled at him in the hallway, and desperately wanted to hold Kakashi’s hand as they walked through the office. 

_However…_

“Kakashi, I - you know we can’t yet.” 

Kakashi doesn’t answer him. 

“Hey, love. Listen to me, please.” Iruka presses their foreheads together as his hand cards through Kakashi's locks, “We can’t yet. Not because I’m not proud to have you, but because… Kakashi, you’re next in line for the position of CEO. It’s a huge step for your career. Your dad would have been so proud of you. ” 

Iruka kisses his nose when he receives no response from the other. “I, too, want to kiss you in the office but I also don’t want anyone talking behind your back. I don’t want to tarnish your image.”

“I don’t care about what they’ll say, and Iruka, you won’t tarnish me in any way. You’re a wonderful person…” 

“And you are, too. You’re an honest man, Kakashi. I trust you so much, and I hope you trust me when I say not yet..” Iruka closes his eyes and snuggles back into Kakashi’s embrace, burying his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. 

“Not when you’re this close to your goal, Kakashi…” 

Iruka clearly remembers the day Kakashi had opened up to him. They weren’t dating yet, but for some reason, the newly appointed vice president had shared his frustrations about not reaching the position of CEO with him. Kakashi knew he was ready, and even Tsunade, the current CEO, suggested passing the role on to him, but the board still saw him as a kid. An inexperienced kid with silly, unfeasible ideas about the future of Senju Corp. 

“What if I don’t want the CEO position anymore.”

Iruka instantly looks up, a frown decorating his face as he glares at the silver-haired man. 

“No!” Iruka’s voice raises an octave higher, “Don’t you dare give up your goals just because of me!” 

Kakashi doesn’t say anything immediately, and the couple resort to a staring competition, Iruka’s lips slowly forming into a pout as the seconds go by. 

And then Kakashi says something that takes Iruka’s breath away, and makes his heart skip a beat. 

“I love you.” 

“Kakashi…”

“It might be too soon for you, but I love you.” 

Before Iruka can say anything, Kakashi pulls him into a hug, and they spend the rest of the night simply holding one another close.   
  
  


~~*~~  
  
  


In all honesty, Iruka knows keeping their relationship a secret will be hard. He signed up for it and knows the consequences. Kakashi knows this too. But why does Iruka’s heart pang when a beautiful woman with long, black hair enters their floor, looking for Kakashi?

And as Kakashi walks outside of his office to greet her, he hugs the woman as if they had known each other for a long time. When Iruka was about to enter his office to join them - and Iruka always joins any meeting that takes place in Kakashi’s office, be it personal or business; It was his duty as his _secretary_ to do so - Kakashi plainly asks him to give them some privacy.

Two hours later, as Iruka sits next to Kotetsu and Izumo, who are eating and having an animated conversation with each other, he just can’t seem to find his appetite, instead staring mindlessly at the bento before him. 

“Hey guys,” Anko enters the pantry room holding her mug and a sandwich. She takes a seat right next to Iruka, unaware of the somber mood the secretary is in as she opens her food. 

“What’s the tea today?”

“Well, the Vice President has a guest right now,” Kotetsu confides in a hushed tone, giggling madly as Izumo jabs him with his elbow. “And it isn’t just any old men, it’s a very pretty woman. Tall and pale, wears red lipstick.”

“Shit, really? So that’s what the front desk was gossiping about when I went out earlier.” 

“That’s not all,” A voice from behind surprises the gossiping trio. They snap their gazes towards the doorway and see Genma with a sly smile spread across his face. 

“Genma, this better be juicy.” 

“It is. Hot and fresh.” Genma laughs and takes a seat right next to Anko. He clears his throat while Izumo, Anko, and Kotetsu wait impatiently.

“I just walked by Hatake-san’s office, and I heard small giggles. Not just from the beauty, but also from Hatake himself!”

A series of gasps follow and Iruka quickly stands up, catching his colleagues’ attention. Izumo raises his brow, worry evident in his eyes as Iruka begins packing up his bento. 

“I’m fine. My stomach just feels funny. I’ll rest at my desk for a while.”

“Do you need medicine?” Anko questions and Iruka shakes his head, giving her a small smile.

“No need, I have some in my drawer. Well, see you around guys!” 

In all honesty, he doesn’t want to hear anything else regarding Kakashi and his mysterious guest. Iruka knows she’s pretty, and that she and Kakashi could somewhat pass as a couple, but he’s the one who’s in a relationship with Kakashi. 

Iruka knows that. 

Kakashi knows that. 

_And he trusts Kakashi._

But why does his heart feel heavy when Kakashi’s office door opens, and the two of them are still talking happily. Iruka stands up from his desk and gives them a bow. 

“Iruka, could you call The Hive and book a table for two under my name?,”

“That would be for now?”

“Yes. Tell them I’ll take my usual order,” Kakashi turns to look at the woman, “And a seafood special for her.” 

“You know I hate seafood.” The woman rolls her eyes but is still smiling playfully. 

Kakashi chuckles, “I’m kidding. Tell them to get her their lamb specialty.”

Iruka nods. “Okay, Hatake-san.”

As Iruka remains standing at his desk, his eyes follow the two, Kakashi not even sparing him a glance. _Oh boy,_ Iruka breathes in through his nose, pushing away the budding headache as he reminds himself that he is Kakashi’s secretary.   
  


~~  
  


“So, who is she?” The situation brought an awful feeling of déjà vu to Iruka. The nervousness and unease in his heart hadn’t dissipated, and he can’t help but ask about the woman he had seen earlier. 

Kakashi glances at him for a second before shifting the gear stick. 

“Who is who?”

Iruka fights the urge to roll his eyes and simply looks out the window, “That woman who came in looking for you.” 

“Oh…” 

Neither of them talks for a moment, and Iruka feels like a jerk for even sounding so suspicious. He isn’t. He was just curious about who that woman was because she and Kakashi seemed so close, and Iruka doesn't remember any childhood friends Kakashi ever mentioned except for Obito. 

The car comes to a stop as the traffic light turns red, and Iruka tries his best not to pout as Kakashi turns slightly to face him. 

"She's a friend of mine. She uhm, came for a visit."

"Oh."

"Her name is Kurenai. We’ve been friends since middle school." 

Iruka feels a familiar warmth on his hand. He looks at Kakashi and sees the man smiling lovingly before bringing his hand up to kiss Iruka's knuckles. 

"Don't think too much about it." 

Once they arrive at Iruka's house, they kiss each other goodbye, and as Iruka is about to close the door, Kakashi calls out for him. 

"I love you, Iruka. Good night." 

Iruka grins and throws a flying kiss at Kakashi as he closes the car door.   
  
  


~~*~~  
  
  
  


Okay, she's here again, Iruka thinks as he bows to Kurenai. The woman simply glances at him, not even giving him a nod, before striding towards Kakashi's office. 

"Oh, wait!" Iruka calls out, stopping her from yanking the door open, "Hatake-san said he would be busy, let me just page him first to let him know he has a visitor."

"No need for that, I already called him." 

Iruka is dumbfounded because one - Kakashi didn't inform him that he would be having a visitor, and as a secretary, he was always informed of those things - and two - they had been talking? 

Kurenai raises a brow at him, the woman looking impatient as she waits for Iruka to move away. And Iruka does move away, still unable to process what is happening as the woman enters the office, her voice all happy as she greets Kakashi. 

Ever since the woman visited their office two weeks ago, her meetings with Kakashi had been frequent. Iruka always knew when she was going to come for a visit, but this was the very time Kakashi hadn’t told him that she was coming. Iruka feels perplexed, but he tries to push away any unpleasant thoughts of Kakashi and his pretty friend, Kurenai from his mind. 

They were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But it does bother Iruka that this friendship of theirs begins to be the talk of the office.

~~

"Excuse me, Hatake-san…" Iruka knocks on the door and enters. He spots Kurenai on the couch with Kakashi on the other end, both of them looking up at him as their conversation immediately dies down. The brunet bows before walking over to Kakashi. 

“Tsunade-shachou has ordered me to get the checks she had given to you for signing,” 

“Oh, yeah. Just a moment.” Kakashi stands up and walks over to his desk. Iruka smiles softly at Kurenai and bows again, but before he can turn around to go to Kakashi’s side, Kurenai calls out for him. 

“You’re Kakashi-kun’s secretary?” 

Iruka ignores the ways she uses Kakashi’s name so casually. And with a _kun_ too. 

“Ha ha,” Kakashi laughs dryly, “Very funny with the _kun,_ Kurenai-chan.” 

Kurenai snorts at this. 

Iruka feels like an outsider. 

Ignoring the slight irritation and awkwardness he feels, Iruka just laughs along gently, bowing one last time to the black-haired woman before walking to stand beside Kakashi. 

“Wait, I know it’s here some - aha! Here!” Kakashi grins and waves the check, Iruka quickly taking it away from him as he carefully reminds Kakashi that what he was waving was worth more than the man’s salary. 

“I will take this to her, Hatake-san. Is there anything you need?” 

Kakashi smiles, his hand reaching out for Iruka’s, only to stop once they both realize they aren’t alone. 

The secretary smiles and bows before taking his leave, his skin tingling with the urge to hold Kakashi’s hand in front of that woman. 

  
  


~~  
  


“So, what’s Kurenai’s business?”

“Ha?” 

Kakashi glances at Iruka quickly, before returning his gaze back to the road. They were on their way to a newly opened restaurant located on the other side of town. Once Kakashi learned that they served ramen and miso soup, he had immediately booked a table for them. Iruka feels excited and happy at the thought of having dinner with Kakashi, but the events from earlier still bother him. 

_  
Kakashi-kun? _

  
“Kurenai-san. Is she from another company? Or a partner?”

“Iruka, I told you she’s my friend.” 

_  
But do friends visit each other that many times in a week? _

  
“I know that,” Iruka pouts slightly, “But why does she…” 

“Iruka…” Kakashi starts off as he parks his car. Iruka blinks dumbly, having not noticed that they had already arrived at the restaurant. Kakashi unfastens his seatbelt as he turns to look at the pouting brunet, “She really is just a friend, and we were discussing some stuff uhm, regarding her work.” 

Iruka raises an eyebrow but instantly melts as Kakashi cups his face, planting a kiss on his nose. 

“Don’t worry that pretty little head of yours, okay? Besides, we’re on our date today. Can we not talk about anyone else but us?”

Iruka nods his head, pushing away thoughts of work and Kurenai as he lets Kakashi’s lips roam down his neck. 

  
  


~~

  
  


Iruka huffs under his breath, stirring his cup violently as he hears some women talking about Kakashi. It isn’t rare for co-workers to talk about their bosses, heck, Iruka doesn’t mind because Kakashi is rarely talked about - it was either about how cold and strict he was, or how handsome. But today, it was different. 

“Did you see it? It really looks like a hickey.” 

And Iruka hates how Kakashi doesn’t bother putting in an effort to cover the hickey _he_ marked on him yesterday night. 

“It absolutely is a hickey! Does Hatake-san have a lover already?” The other girl asks, disappointment lacing her voice. Iruka can’t help but smirk as he adds more creamer to the coffee. 

And then Iruka’s stirring comes to a halt as he hears something…

“I bet it’s from Miss Kurenai.”

_Unbelievable._

“Stop gossiping in the pantry,” Iruka says, almost shouting, as the two girls talking squeak in surprise. He quickly closes the lid of the creamer, turning around with his mug as he sternly looks at the two. And gods, they’re just interns!

“Go back to your respective supervisors.”

The two girls nod, shaking a little, and Iruka doesn’t wait for them to look back up before walking out of the pantry with the hot mug in his hand. 

Muttering to himself, Iruka makes a beeline towards Kakashi’s office, knocking on the door twice before walking inside. 

Kakashi looks up, grinning up at him, but all Iruka does is put the coffee beside Kakashi before leaving, ignoring how Kakashi thanked him, followed by _‘Iruka, I don’t drink my coffee with creamer and sugar...’_

Iruka hates how they think it’s from her when it’s clearly from him. 

~~*~~

  
  


“Hey! What’s with the frown?” Iruka glances up from his papers and sees Tenzou smiling at him. The brunet smiles back, rubbing his temples with his fingers as his other hand closes the file he was working on. Was his stress that evident? Iruka isn’t sure. The past few weeks had been a little unusual for him. He and Kakashi had been spending increasing time together. 

They still went home together, but the random date nights had suddenly paused. And as much as Iruka wanted to think it was because Kakashi had been under pressure from the board members lately, he still couldn’t help but think about - 

“Hello? Earth to Iruka?”

“Ah, I’m sorry Tenzou,” Iruka sighs, smiling apologetically at the pale man before him, “I’m just a little stressed. Hatake-san has been making me do a bit more research for his speech at the Grand Plaza.”

“Ooh, the Grand Plaza event. I heard that’s where they’ll announce if Hatake-san will be…” 

“That’s just a rumor. Plus, they won’t announce it just anywhere. As per tradition, it will be at The Crescent Hotel.”

Tenzou shrugs but then grins as he reaches a hand out, gripping Iruka’s shoulders. 

“Hey, are you busy later on?” 

Iruka raises a brow. “No…” 

“Do you want to celebrate with me?” 

“Celebrate?” 

Just then, the door to Kakashi’s office opens and their gazes snap to him. Kakashi blinks, and Tenzou still hasn’t let go of his shoulders. 

“Oh, didn’t know Tenzou-san was here,” 

Tenzou finally lets go and bows to the vice president. 

“Hataka-san, good afternoon.” 

“Good afternoon,” Kakashi averts his gaze back to Iruka and hands him the envelope in his hand, “Here are the documents Tsunade keeps asking for. Take that to her whenever possible, and oh, don’t forget to scan them first. I need a soft copy of them.” 

“Okay,” 

Kakashi gives them a small smile, “Well then, have nice afternoon gentlemen.” 

As Kakashi closes the door, Tenzou glances back at Iruka with a grin, “So? Later tonight?”

~~

Iruka shoots up from his seat, his eyes going wide as Kurenai walks in his direction looking like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine. The woman was wearing a very fitting, all-black pantsuit that brought out her fair complexion, as well as her iconic - the office had recently started calling it iconic - red lipstick. 

The secretary quickly glances down at his watch, noting that it was already three in the afternoon. She usually visited Kakashi earlier in the day. 

“Is Kakashi inside?” She asks and adjusts the suit bag she was carrying over her shoulders. 

“Ah yes. Though he might still be eating since he just got out of a meeting.”

“Perfect.” 

And just like that, she walks in unannounced; just like how Kakashi didn’t tell him she was visiting.   
  


~~  
  


Iruka doesn’t lose his cool easily. In fact, he was known for being one of the most patient people in the office, considering he was Kakashi's secretary, and the only person next to Shizune who could tolerate Tsunade-shachou's work habit. However, the moment Iruka enters Kakashi's office, his heart drops.

Because there, he sees his handsome boyfriend standing in the middle of his office, wearing the suit Kurenai brought in earlier. Sure, Iruka could say he didn’t mind it, but the thing is, Kurenai is in front of him, and she was adjusting his necktie and collar like it was her goddamn business to do so. 

His grip on the folder in his hand tightens as he gives them the brightest smile he can muster. 

"Hatake-san, it's already five in the evening, do you need me to stay for anything else?" 

Iruka notices Kurenai tilt her head before glancing down at her clearly expensive watch. 

"Oh. It's five already." Kakashi takes a step back, "If you don’t mind, I'll just speak to my secretary."

Somehow, his own title hurts Iruka. 

And that's how Iruka finds himself face-to-face with his lover in an empty meeting room. 

"Iruka, okay. Uhm, how do I begin this…" 

"What?" Iruka doesn't even bother to hide his irritation. Truth be told, he had reached his tipping point. Kurenai was a beautiful woman, and Kakashi had been straight before they met. And Kami knows what the two of them talk about every time she visits his office. 

"Iruka." 

Iruka belatedly remembers that time when Kakashi canceled another meeting simply because Kurenai had surprised him with a visit. 

"Kakashi, what is going on between you and Kurenai-san?" 

"Iruka, I - I already told you there's nothing-" 

"Then why did I see her hands on you? Kakashi! Your faces were just _so close._ I try so hard, Kakashi. To push away these nasty thoughts. But - but you're…" 

"Iruka, I love you. You know that. Please, look at me…" He lets Kakashi tug him close and tilt his chin upwards to meet his eyes.

"I love you." 

"I know… I know… But you’re making it hard to - to -”

“To believe?” The disbelief in Kakashi’s voice is like a punch to Iruka’s guts. He doesn’t want it to go this way. He wants to hug and kiss Kakashi senselessly. How did it end up like this?

Iruka watches Kakashi let him go, the warmth leaving him too quickly as the silver-haired man looks down. 

Kakashi always looks at him. _Please look at me, Kakashi._

“You know what, let’s - let’s not fight in the office. We wouldn’t want others to _see us,_ right?” And with that, Iruka watches Kakashi leave the room with tears pooling in his eyes. 

~~

For the first since the two of them got together, they didn’t go home together. Iruka was too much of a coward to knock on Kakashi’s office again after their fight. He just got his things, turned off the computer, and went to meet Tenzou. 

And here he was, giving the pale man a small smile as Tenzou raised his shot glass. 

“I want to thank you for coming here!” Tenzou says, blushing a little as Asuma smirks beside him. Anko cheers from across him, howling loudly next to Kotetsu, while Izumo only grins, clapping along. 

Iruka clears his throat, shrugging off his somber mood. He didn’t want to ruin this night for Tenzou. He raises his glass, grinning as he clinks in against the other man’s. 

“Congrats to the new couple in the office!”

“An adorable couple!” Izumo butts in and the group of friends laugh, including the usually stoic Asuma. They throw back their shots together, hissing slightly at the hot liquid.

Asuma drops his shot glass back onto the table as his arm tightens its hold around Tenzou’s waist, pulling the brunet close and burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

It was a surprise, to say the least - Tenzou and Asuma. Iruka had assumed the celebration Tenzou was talking about earlier was about something simple, but the moment he arrived at the bar with Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu, they had seen Tenzou and Asuma acting all sweet with one another. 

Another surprise was that Asuma _was_ friendly - a big difference from his attitude at work. All of them immediately hit it off together, drinking and eating, conversing about how Tenzou and Asuma came together. Iruka could feel his chest aching because _he_ wanted this too. 

“So, do you two plan on telling everyone at the office?” Izumo asks, taking another shot of sake. Tenzou chuckles, one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck while his other remains linked with Asuma’s. 

“Uhm, to be honest, our relationship began last week. We’re fairly new but…” 

“I don’t plan to hide it, we’ll just let them figure it out on their own.” Asuma says and Tenzou laughs, “Well, I will just go with whatever Asuma decides on, plus I think it’ll be fun seeing people’s shocked expressions when we randomly hold hands tomorrow.” 

They all broke into a hearty laugh, with the exception of one long-haired brunet who kept looking at his phone. Iruka had texted Kakashi earlier saying he had left the office, and it saddened him that Kakashi had not replied to him yet. 

Asuma and Tenzou’s laughter echo across the table, and the way they hold each other feels like a hard slap to Iruka’s face. 

“Aren’t you worried about what they might think?” Iruka asks before he can think. He looks up immediately, regret shining on his face as he bows slightly to the couple. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. What I was trying to say was -”

“Nah, fuck them,” Asuma answers boldy, pulling a cigarette box out from his pocket. “We all have our lives, their opinions don't matter. Plus, I have Tenzou with me.” 

Nodding slightly, Iruka looks on with a heavy heart as Tenzou hugs Asuma in front of him, something he and Kakashi never did without four walls covering them. Iruka wanted that, he knew Kakashi did too, and he can’t believe he is the only thing holding them back. 

Resisting the sting he feels in his eyes, Iruka excuses himself. A little tipsy, Iruka successfully finds his way to the bathroom, shaky hands fumbling with his phone as he texts Kakashi. 

Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the feelings overflowing from his heart, but Iruka sends the message, multiple times before typing another one. A tear falls from his eye as he sends another message, getting frustrated as he receives no response, only a _delivered_ notification every text. 

Iruka is about to call him when a knock on the door startles him. 

“Are you done yet?” Shouts someone from the other side. 

Breathing in deeply, Iruka closes his phone hesitantly before opening the faucet. 

“Yeah, just a minute, I’ll be out.” 

He washes his face quickly, hoping it would soothe his emotions somehow, and make him a little less tipsy. Once outside, he makes his way back to the table, making sure his appearance didn’t reflect his anxiousness, before going back to his friends. 

~~  
  
  


At around ten in the evening, after saying goodbye to his friends, a slightly intoxicated Iruka walked along with Izumo and Kotetsu. The two were bickering as usual, and Iruka tried his best to not get too bothered by them.

He had been quiet throughout the night, and Iruka was sure they all noticed, but no one had mentioned it to him, which he was thankful for. Iruka didn’t know how he would react if ever they asked him about it. Releasing a tired sigh, Iruka pulls his coat closer around himself, his bag hanging on his side as Kotetsu and Izumo catch up to him. 

“Iruka,” Izumo calls out, burping a little, and Iruka pushes his friend’s face away as the smell of his breath ghosts over his face. Izumo laughs lightly but continues, “Are you okay, Iruka?” 

“Yeah, we didn’t want to bother you earlier in case you didn’t want to tell us,” Kotetsu chimes in, circling his arm around Iruka’s shoulder, “So, anything bothering our friend?”

“You know we’re here for you.” 

Iruka smiles, appreciating the kind gesture. When he first started working under Kakashi and had been introduced to the two, his gut had told him to join them for lunch - and Iruka was so glad had, even though they kept bickering and teasing each other all the time. 

“I’m okay,” Iruka answers them, his voice sincere. “There’s just a lot of things on my mind.” 

“Hm, are any of those work-related things?” Kotetsu questions. 

“Or is it about what you asked Tenzou and Asuma?”

Iruka chokes on his saliva, coughing hard and ignoring how Izumo looks at him suspiciously. Once he calms down, Iruka straightens up and continues walking, shrugging off the question. 

“N-no, why would you think that? I was just concerned about them. You know how people talk.”

“Yeah, people do talk but hey, it’s the twenty-first century. I think peeps at the office won’t worry about two men dating.” 

Silence enveloped the three as they continue to walk along the business district. Restaurants, supermarkets, cafes, and other establishments brighten up the road, and Iruka honestly appreciates the bright lights and people around him. 

It was cold, but somehow it warmed Iruka to have his friends around him. That being said, he would appreciate it more if it was Kakashi who was beside him. Speaking of Kakashi, Iruka grabs his phone, opening up Kakashi’s message thread and seeing no reply. Ignoring the dull ache in his chest, Iruka keeps walking, texting Kakashi about his whereabouts, vaguely aware that two of his friends are no longer beside him. 

Iruka stops, glancing up from his phone, and turns around to look at his friends. 

“Kotetsu? Izumo?” They look dumbfounded, something Iruka is used to since the two men tends to be fascinated by the strangest of things, however, the way Izumo shakily points to something tells Iruka that this time, something was different. Iruka follows their gazes and his breath falters. 

His eyes widen, phone slipping out of his grip as Iruka gapes in disbelief as a sight he never expected to see.

On the other side of the road is a restaurant Iruka knows for a fact is very expensive - given that he doesn’t even let his boyfriend take him there. What he doesn’t expect to see is Kakashi accompanied by Kurenai. They seemed to be having a lot of fun, sharing glances that Iruka is all too familiar with. 

Kakashi looks at him like that. 

Iruka lets his heart take over as he takes a step forward, crossing the empty road, his head fuming and heart breaking with each step he takes. Kakashi’s face gets clearer, how he was smiling and she was laughing. And then Kakashi’s face turns blurry as tears fall from Iruka’s face uncontrollably. 

Arriving at the restaurant, Iruka ignores the receptionist and proceeds to make his way over to the two, each step heavy and draining. Getting closer to the table, Iruka feels like disappearing - he can’t believe Kakashi had the audacity to go on a double-date.

Iruka stops beside them, uncaring if anyone was staring at him. He keeps looking at Kakashi, wants to say something, but he can’t seem to find the words. 

Finally, Kurenai takes notice of him. As her eyes widen, Kakashi finally looks at him, and Iruka feels himself shake as the tears turn into anger. 

Before Iruka knows what’s happening, his right hand is stinging and Kakashi is no longer looking at him. 

“Why?” 

The couple with Kakashi and Kurenai are clearly too shocked to say anything, but Iruka doesn’t care. He keeps his eyes on the man he -

“I love you, so why?” Iruka whispers. As he takes a step forward, two men in black suits grab him by the arms. Iruka doesn’t fight them, doesn’t have the strength to. His eyes are glued on Kakashi as he is bodily dragged out of the restaurant. 

“You almost ruined us, kid.” Iruka hears one of the men holding him say as he looks up in confusion, tears still streaming down his face. As they arrive outside, Iruka assumes he will be let go soon, but the two men continue to drag him to the far corner end of the road, not saying anything else. 

Iruka is too dumbfounded and hurt to even ask again, hell he wasn’t even wondering where Kotetsu and Izumo were: all he knew was that these two men were taking him away from Kakashi - and that was all he needed - until they opened the doors to the black van and pushed him inside. 

  
  


~~

  
  


Iruka stares at the screens around him with wide eyes, the beeping and static sound a little eerie. He would have tried to run away already - if only the violet-haired woman manning said monitors hadn’t been there. 

The moment Iruka had entered the van, the two men instructed him to keep his mouth shut and a woman with long violet hair had handed him a juice box before wrapping a blanket over his shoulders. 

"Keep quiet. Questions will be answered later." She had said to him, before going to what she was doing before he entered. 

Wiping his tears and mind now a little clearer, Iruka stares at the screens and sees Kakashi and Kurenai's faces, as well as the couple that had been with them earlier - who Iruka now realizes, is the Senator and his wife. 

Admittedly, Iruka created quite a commotion at the restaurant. He had seen how a few waiters approached Kakashi, the manager bowing at the silver-haired man, probably apologizing. Iruka couldn't hear them though and it was a little annoying. 

Right now, the waiters were gone and it was just the four of them enjoying their meal. 

"Kakashi…" 

The woman in front of him turns back a little, and that's when Iruka catches a glimpse of a small pin under her collar. 

"Secret service…" 

"Yes, now will you please keep quiet." 

So many thoughts run through Iruka's brain the pieces of information slowly come together. He feels heat start to spread on his cheeks, but he wouldn’t be able to confirm anything until Kakashi arrived. 

Looking back to the screens, Iruka sees the handsome face of his lover talking to the other occupants of the table confidently. He can’t help but hope the situation is resolved quickly, and that is given an explanation soon. 

  
  


~~

  
  


The moment Kakashi is given the clear signal, he calls it a night. He grabs his phone hastily, looks at it for a second before telling the couple in front of him that he and Kurenai were needed at home. The two bid the older couple goodbye, but not before Kakashi paid for all four meals - Kurenai rolling her eyes as Kakashi smugly handed over his credit card. 

Once outside, they stand hand-in-hand while waiting for the valet to hand Kakashi his keys. They enter Kakashi’s car without speaking, Kakashi handing the valet a generous tip, and finally, they leave the restaurant’s premises and away from watchful eyes. 

“I didn’t know that that secretary of yours was your lover.”

“Well…”

“You fucking idiot,” Kurenai whispers as she sighs, looking out of the window, “You should’ve informed me. Good thing Senator Shimura didn’t question why a man suddenly walked in crying and slapped you.” 

Kakashi huffs, his car moving at a slow pace as he turns the wheel to the left. 

“I didn’t like how you told them that Iruka reeked of alcohol.”

“Because he dis, dumbass.” Kurenai shakes her head as they finally see the black van parked at the far corner of the street. “Let’s just be happy for now that Senator Shimura didn’t find you suspicious because that bastard is also a cheater himself.”

“I’m not a cheater.”

“I know, and that’s why you need to talk to Iruka now, because if this mission fails, not only will the two of us be in danger, but Iruka will be too. Understand?” Kurenai places her hand over the door handle, “Kakashi?”

“Okay, okay. Just let me see him.” 

Kurenai looks at him sternly and Kakashi just rolls his eyes. The woman then opens her door and the two of them exit the car. As they reach the van, Kurenai eyes him for a moment before sliding the door open, and Kakashi is greeted by a sight that not only makes him feel relieved but also hurt. 

Kakashi smiles as Iruka looks up at him. He immediately notices how his eyes are puffy, nose red, and just - all signs that he had been crying recently. Without a word, Kakashi enters the van and engulfs the brunet in his arms. 

  
  


~~

  
  


After half an hour of lecture from Kurenai, and another thirty minutes of them explaining the situation to Iruka - that Kurenai was working for the secret service, and she was here to expose Senator Shimura’s corruption and his involvement in an underground group. 

Kurenai told Iruka that in order to get closer to the senator, she needed to be related to someone with power, and the first person she thought of was Kakashi. She and Kakashi were childhood friends, the two of them only parting ways once they reached college, but they still checked in with one another anytime they could. 

And so, the moment she received her mission, she got in contact with Kakashi and asked him if he could her, which Kakashi agreed to, alongside with the permission of Tsunade. 

Finally free from any doubts and misconceptions, Iruka and Kakashi are given time to check on each other whilst Kurenai talks to her partner, who was introduced to them as Yugao earlier. 

“Hey,” Kakashi greets with a smile. 

Iruka, on the other hand, pouts slightly, eyes stinging once again as he sees Kakashi’s swollen cheek. Carefully, he reaches a hand out and touches Kakashi’s face, “Does it hurt?”

Kakashi puts his hand over Iruka’s and places a kiss on the inside of his lover’s palm. 

“It doesn’t anymore.” 

Iruka gives Kakashi a small smile before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry," 

"I'm sorry, too." 

"I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"I didn't mean to hurt you, either." Kakashi pulls Iruka's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it with a gentleness that makes Iruka's heart violently thump in his chest. 

"I wanted to tell you," Kakashi kisses a knuckle, "But I couldn't."

The brunet scoots closer, feeling Kakashi's comfortable warmth beside him, soothing any worries he had. He pulls Kakashi by the hand still holding his and drops a kiss on his lips. 

"Kakashi." 

"I'm sorry you saw me like that. You must've been so shocked and I just -" 

"I love you." 

Kakashi blinks stupidly, and Iruka has to try his best not to laugh at how adorable his lover is. 

"I love you, Kakashi, and I'm so sorry I doubted you." Kakashi is still staring at him, and this time, Iruka doesn't stop the small chuckle from escaping his lips. Soon, the two of them are laughing softly, oblivious to the pointed looks the two agents are giving them, completely lost in each other’s presence.

"Iruka, I love you, too."

"Hmm, you better." Iruka smirks as Kakashi nudges his cheek gently with his nose. 

"Say you love me, too." 

"I already said it," 

Kakashi whines like a child, which surprises the two agents subtly eavesdropping on their conversation. Iruka only rolls his eyes playfully, already used to Kakashi’s adorable antics. 

"Sorry, Kakashi. You'll have to wait for next time." 

Humming lightly, Kakashi pulls out his phone from his pocket and Iruka’s cheeks instantly turn pink when the silver-haired man pulls up his messages. 

“I didn’t have time to reply but I did feel my phone vibrating. Anyway, let's see…” Iruka attempts to snatch the phone away, only to fail as Kakashi raises his arm up while his other holds Iruka away from him. 

“In the first few messages you sent, you were telling me you left the office, and then a bunch of others asking me where I was, and then this…”

“Kakashi,” Iruka mewls, cheeks getting redder by the second as Kakashi continues to read his half-drunk messages aloud. 

“And this! This is my - ”

Kakashi stops as Iruka yanks his face down, crashing their lips together. Warmth fills them both, and Kakashi instantly melts into him. Iruka has no idea on how long their lips dance with one another, doesn’t care either if there are other people in the room. All he cares about is the man in front of him, loving him back and just being so good to him. 

Iruka is the first one to draw back, breathless, and full of love. He smiles at the silver-haired man as he looks at those eyes he _loves so much._

“I love you,” Iruka whispers, “So much.” 

“I love you, too Iruka. Do you wanna get out of here and grab some ramen from that place you love?”

“Sure!”

“Not so fast,” Kurenai’s voice echoes through the van, and the couple turns their gazes to the black-haired woman who is seated right next to Yugao, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“You two still need to be briefed, and that Namikaze wants to talk to you both about your roles on this mission.” 

Iruka sighs and falls into Kakashi’s embrace. It was going to be a long night, but Iruka wouldn’t have it any other way. As long as he had Kakashi beside him, everything would be okay. 

  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~

6 Months Later

_‘Senator Shimura arrested for illegal possession of firearms and black market dealings…’_

  
Iruka turns off the TV, putting the remote back in the bowl before walking towards the kitchen. He puts his empty mug in the sink, washing his hands briefly before he hears soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning around, Iruka smiles as Kakashi walks up at him, all dressed up for work. 

“You ready?” Iruka asks, reaching a hand out to fix Kakashi’s necktie in place. 

“Yep, how about you?” 

“I am,” Iruka feels Kakashi’s arm snaking around his waist, tugging him closer. 

“I could sense your nervousness from upstairs…” Kakashi whispers, running his lips over the scar adorning Iruka’s face. “We’ve been through so much. I love you.” 

Iruka chuckles, resting his head on Kakashi’s shoulder as his hands run up over his lover’s back. He sighs, “I love you, too, but you know me, I can’t help it.” 

Kakashi shakes his head, laughing a little and hugs Iruka closer to him. 

“Iruka, I’m the CEO, not you.” 

“Shut up! You’re my boyfriend and my boss, so I’ll be nervous and proud of you at the same time.” 

“And I’m very thankful and happy that I have such a lovely and amazing lover.” He drops a kiss on the side of Iruka’s face, swaying their bodies gently. They only pull away from each other when both of their phones ring. Iruka shakes his head, smiling as he hits ‘off’ on his alarm, Kakashi doing the same. 

“Well, are you ready for your first day, Hatake-shachou?” 

“As long as you’re with me.” 

They look over themselves one last time, grab everything they need for the day, and head out, Iruka watching as Kakashi finally closes the door to _their home._

  
  


~~

  
  


“Ah gosh, you know, we kind of miss you being close to us,” Kotetsu complains as he hooks his arm around Iruka’s shoulder, “Why can’t you just stay in your previous desk?”

“Uhm, because Hatake-san relocated? He’s not the vice president anymore and I had to relocate closer to his office.” 

“But the new kid occupying your desk is so quiet, sometimes even scary.”

“Hey, Itachi-kun is nice.” Izumo comments, and at the same time, Genma and Anko enter the pantry room carrying their own mugs. 

“Well, well. The whole gang's here, what’s the tea today?” Genma questions as he makes a beeline towards the coffee machine, gently bumping his hips against Iruka as he presses the button. 

“No tea today, only us missing Iruka’s presence.” 

“Guys, I didn’t move floors, I’m still on the same floor as you are. I just moved closer to the CEO’s office.”

“Yeah, and now you're friends with Hayate-san, and not us.” 

Iruka rolls his eyes at Kotetsu’s whine, laughing as Anko and Izumo start to dramatically tell him how boring it was without Iruka reprimanding them about work. Just then, their laughter and small banters were cut off as Kakashi Hatake himself peeks through the pantry’s entryway. All of them quickly bow. 

“Hatake-shachou, good morning.” 

“Good morning,” Kakashi greets back with a smile, “Starting the day with smiles and coffee?” He says with a grin and Iruka tries his best not to roll his eyes at him. 

“We should all start the morning with a smile. Do you want me to make you some coffee, shachou?” Iruka asks gently, his brown eyes staring lovingly at the silver-haired man in front of him. 

Kakashi doesn’t say anything, only looks around the room and the people in it. After a few seconds, he walks toward the group of friends, glancing at the coffee machine before stopping in front of Iruka. 

“Nah, I already had one at home.” 

“Oh…” 

Iruka looks down, cheeks tinted pink, failing to notice the looks Izumo and Kotetsu are giving them. 

The secretary then looks up, opens his mouth, and is about to say something when he feels something warm and familiar on his lips. Iruka’s eyes widen as a series of gasps follow. 

“Well then, enjoy your coffee. But don’t take too long, work is waiting.” And just like that, the shachou walks off, leaving Iruka frozen in place, and his friends going crazy around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh gosh darn, I really enjoyed writing this in a short amount of time. To be honest, I didn't expect for this to go up to chapter 3 but ahhh, Zaf is an enabler. 
> 
> Well, I do hope you all enjoyed this! Especially you Bri and Zaf! <333
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatlyyyy appreciated ^3^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, Bri! ^3^
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
